¿Mi mascota o mi príncipe?
by nanofate assault
Summary: sintio estar enamorada hasta que rompieron su corazon y creyendo nunca mas poder amar, hasta que conocio una linda perrita de ojos rojos y tristes empezo a sentir lo que podria ser amor, para luego descubrir el verdadero significado de amar cada vezque se encontraba en los antiguos brasos de su perro y ahora sexy rubia y novia Fate.
1. Chapter 1

¿Mi mascota o mi príncipe?

Hola mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, tengo 20 años trabajo para la TSAB. Voy camino a mi trabajo, como siempre la misma caminata pero hoy había algo diferente, un perro .Me detuve a mirarlo por un momento, estaba sucio y olía mal pero sin importar eso tenía los ojos rojos mas lindos y tristes que hubiera visto en un animal aparte se nota que tiene hambre, así que saque un trozo de pan que tenia para el almuerzo y se lo entregue, el perro se me quedo viendo con cara de agradecimiento bueno eso fue lo que pensé, le sonreí y seguí mi camino hacia el trabajo cuando llegue vi a mi jefa que también tiene un papel de mejor amiga en mi vida

-Hola Nanoha chan – me dice con una sonrisa

-hola Hayate - le contesto mientras se forma una sonrisa en mi rostro

-como llevas tu relación con yunno –

- Bien o eso espero jejeje –le dije sonriendo

- Nanoha yunno no es bueno para ti telo digo como tu amiga no como tu jefa –mientras lo decía me veía con un rostro impasible

- Hayate yo amo a yunno entiéndelo – le dije enojada de repetir la misma conversación muchas veces.

-solo quiero que sepas que estas advertida y espero estar equivocada y que nunca te lastimen, no te lo mereces, AHORA a trabajar.

-siiiii

Después de Hayate retirarse, continúe con el trabajo , ya en la hora del almuerzo comencé a pensar sobre la relación que tengo con yunno pensé en preparar una deliciosa cena mmmm, ¡romántica!, pero tenía que ser sorpresa porque yunno me dijo que hoy saldría muy tarde de su trabajo y no nos podríamos ver hasta el fin de semana , así que me daría tiempo de preparar toda la cena y detalles además si todo sale bien podría pasar toda la noche juntos . el tiempo paso rápido y cuando lo note era hora de la salida, me despedí de todos y Salí lo mas rápido que pude al súper mercado a comprar todo lo que necesitaba para le cena , cuando termine de comprar todo me dirigí al departamento de yunno, como siempre en la entrada el portero me saludo a diferencia que hoy me dedico una sonrisa entristecida, lo ignore y me dirigí a su puerta saque las copia de sus llaves que me dio hace un mes, cuando iba abrir escuche un ruido extraño pero lo descarte por que yunno hoy saldría tarde así que sin más abrí la puerta cuando entre pude escuchar más claro los ruidos, así que me dirigí donde provenían las voces o mejor dicho gemidos y ahí lo comprendí todo, yunno está desnudo y sudoroso bajo el cuerpo de una mujer en sus mismas condiciones, ya no podía seguir viendo esto debía irme pero los suplicantes y aterrorizados ojos de yunno me detuvieron por un segundo -Na…..nanoha –me intento hablar pero yo ya no podía seguir más a su lado

Salí corriendo lo más deprisa que podía no savia cuanto había corrido pero sentía que se me agotaba la respiración además de no poder parar de llorar por el dolor y el que estuviera lloviendo no ayudaba mucho así que pensaba parar un momento a descansar hasta que sentí que me jalaban de un brazo y en ese momento supe que mi día iba de mal en peor cuando sentí que posicionaban un cuchillo en mi abdomen

-vamos preciosa dame todo lo que traes rápido, no querrás que esto se ponga peor


	2. Chapter 2

-vamos preciosa dame todo lo que traes rápido, no querrás que esto se ponga peor…..

No puedo moverme el miedo me mantiene en shock

-vamos nena, dámelo todo, deprisa

-*x*-

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta mía se enojo, lo único que pude llegar a ver fue su mano balancearse con un cuchillo contra mi, supuse lo que vendría a continuación y cerré los ojo esperando el dolor pero a cambió solo pude escuchar un a ladrido y como respuesta alguien gritando de dolor, decidí abrir los ojos encontrando a mi atacante debajo de un perro mientras este le gruñía

-Grrrrr - el perro se le volvió a lanzar encima mordiéndole la mano

-haaaaa, mierdaaaaaa –el hombre volvió a gritar de dolor y salió corriendo mientras gritaba maldiciones

Después de eso solo puedo sentir como mi cuerpo cae al suelo mientras mis piernas se mojan de la lluvia y el frio invadiendo mi cuerpo, hasta que recuerdo la presencia de mi salvador y cuando lo vuelvo a ver me sorprendo al encontrar al mismo perro de la mañana y sin temor me le lanzo encima

-gracias por ayudarme

-woooofffff – respondió lamiéndome la cara

-nyaaaa, me haces cosquillas, jajajaja eres muy valiente amigo

Mientras lo miro con más atención noto que esta lastimado y hambriento, así que me decidí llevarlo a casa para agradecerle adecuadamente el salvarme.

Apenas llegando a casa decidí que lo primero seria alistar la bañera con agua caliente para en cargarme de bañar al perro y luego bañarme yo.

Así que fui directo a mi habitación recogí la mudada de ropa que me pondría después de la ducha y al salir del cuarto fue cuando lo note y era muy gracioso ¡el perro me seguía por todos lados! y en ningún momento se separo de mi, así que aproveche y lo guie directo a la ducha empezando a mojarlo y enjabonarlo y ya estando lleno de jabón se nota la suciedad que le estoy sacando, encendí la ducha y empecé a quitarle todo el jabón notando su color de pelo, rubio y no café como pensé al principio, jejeje en realidad estaba muy sucio y además me doy cuenta que no tengo salvador sino es mi salvadora, con esta nueva información me apresuro a terminar de bañarlo y secarlo. Ya con el perro listo me tomo mi tiempo para bañarme, con la perrita esperándome pacientemente en una esquina del baño, al terminar me pongo mi pijama favorita un short de algodón y una blusa como 3 tallas mas grande, termino de arreglarme y bajo con la perrita detrás mío, ya en la parte baja de la casa me doy cuenta que tengo hambre por lo poco que comí en el día y me imagino que le perrita también tendrá hambre y como no tengo comida para perro le cocino unos huevos con jamón y se los pongo en un tazón en el suelo, mientras devora la comida decido llamar a hayate y preguntarle si conocía alguna tienda para perros y es cuando me doy cuenta que lo he perdido y recuerdo que se debió haber caído en la casa de yunno.

El solo pensar en su nombre provoca que los recuerdos vuelvan junto con las lagrimas, porque las simple idea de pensar que nunca fui suficiente para el que sin importar que le entregue mi vida y mi primera vez junto con mi corazón, que nunca le importo todas esas noches donde me juraba amor y me hacia pensaba que hacíamos el amor y la realidad de que solo era un pasatiempo para él, que solo fui un juego, dolía tanto que la sola idea de pensar en su nombre me lastimaba, hasta que sentí que me lamian el pie, fije mi vista hacia abajo encontrándome con la mirada de unos tristes ojos rojos que me ven con una cara de preocupación y sin darme cuenta empiezo acariciar su hermoso y rubio pelaje, se siente tan suave y cálido que por un momento me doy cuenta que tal vez no estoy sola tengo a hayate y ahora esta hermosa perrita y ella en respuesta a mis caricias comienza a mover la cola

-jeje te vez tan tierna, cierto ahora que lo pienso no sé cuál es tu nombre

–mmm, creo que tendré que ponerte uno ¿que opinas?

-Wofff-

-lo tomare como un sí, mmm que tal Luna-

-Grrrrr- movió la cabeza en negación

-eso debe ser un no, mmm lulú –

-Grrrr- de nuevo negó con la cabeza

- es tan difícil, ninguno te gusta

-Grrrrr

-Bueno bueno no te enojes no soy muy buena adivinando, ni tu nombre y ni lo de yunno, jejejeje el destino me está dando una mala pasada ¿no? – y me siento tan deprimente, aun no estoy lista para hablar de ello

-Wof, wof, wof – por alguna razón siento como si tratara de animarme, así que le muestro una sonrisa o eso trato

-Mmm que tal yunno, pero eres mujer ¿no?- le digo lo más inocente que puedo

-Grrrrrrrrrrrr – movía la cabeza de un lado a otro muy rápido y enojada

-jejeje, yo tampoco estoy lista para verte y llamarte por ese nombre - y otra vez no puedo retener las grandes ganas de llorar

-Wooooofffff- y esos grandes ojos me vuelven atraer a la realidad

-mmm entonces ¿qué tal fate? –

-Wof, wof, wof- comenzó hadar vueltas muy alegremente y por primera vez en todo el día me sentí tan alegre que no me pude contener las ganas de sonreír y reír verdaderamente

-Jejejeje en toces te llamare fate chan, mi nombre es nanoha takamachi mucho gusto en conocerte fate chan y bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar

-wof, wof, wof-


	3. Chapter 3

A l despertar me levanto y preparo el desayuno después de desayunar me aliste para ir al trabajo recordé lo de la noche anterior y también que yunno trabaja para la misma empresa, pero en una área diferente, él es fotógrafo de modelos y de actrices y yo trabajo en la área de periodistas de espectáculos, así que por lo menos no le veré la cara y tampoco quiero vérsela , pero lo que me importa más ahora es fate chan , así que cuando termine de trabajar llevare a fate chan a la veterinaria donde trabaja shamal que también es que es doctora y científica y es la novia de signum que es la hermana de hayate y vita. Cuando termine de alistarme, me fije haber si fate chan termino su comida y me di cuenta que su patita izquierda esta lastimada porque renquea cuando camina, eso me entristeció fate chan se dio cuenta así que se me acerco y comenzó a lamer mi pierna, me agache y comencé a acariciar su cabeza

-fate chan tengo que ir a trabajar-

-mmm- hizo ese sonidito con esa carita tan linda

-ahu fate chan que tierna te vez – abrazándola

- mmmm-

- Jejeje tranquila espérame por unas cuantas horas y volveré para ir al veterinaria y luego pasare todo el tiempo contigo siiiiiiiiiii-

-wooooooooffffffff- comenzó a la merme la cara

- nyaaaaa fate chan para jejejejeje me haces cosquillas –me la trate de quitar pero fate tiene mucha fuerza.

Cuando por fin pude quitármela Salí de casa en dirección al trabajo

Cuando llegue a la oficina me dispuse a ir a mi oficina a ver que me tocaba hacer hoy y así poder distraerme y mantenerme lo mas lejos de hayate , algo difícil ya que su oficina esta a la par de la mía, pero para mi mala suerte hayate llego a molestar como siempre , no es que me moleste….bueno si pero no quiero hablarle sobre lo que paso con yunno

-Hola naoha –con una sonrisa

-Hola hayate- nerviosa

-….mmmmm… no me digas que yunno te dejo embarazada

-NOOOOOOOOOO! – enojada y sonrojada

-Enserio yo que sepa anoche pasaste con el

-NO pase con él, lo pase con fate chan

-he?

-he

-mmmm y quien es fate chan

-heeeee, sabes ahora estoy ocupada

-oohhh vamos dime

-LARGO MAPACHE- lanzándole la engrampadora

-Bueno, bueno te dejo- sobándose la cabeza

- gracias- suspirando

- mmm nanoha hay algo que te incomoda – pregunto algo preocupada

-mm bueno es que ayer en la noche fui a la casa de yunno para preparar una cena romántica pero lo encontré haciéndole el amor con Ginga Nakajima – con lagrimas en los ojos – Salí corriendo de su apartamento y como si fuera poco un ladrón me ataco pero fate chan me salvo –sonriendo

-Ese maldito hurón ese Nakajima y que dicha que fate apareció-

-Si-

- nanoha ese maldito hurón y Nakajima me las va a ver – enojada – les voy a despedir ya veras

- Gracias hayate pero no importa porque ya no los quiero volver a ver y que los despidas no es la solución además a Nakajima no la puedes despedir recuerda que ella es una modelo profesional – con una media sonrisa

-odio que seas tan bueno con los demás pero bueno tienes razón pero le voy a ser las vidas un infierno – sonriendo

- jejeje gracias pero creo que su vidas ya son infierno contigo como jefa –

- tienes razón pero se la voy a ser más imposibles jejejejejeje –

- jejeje- sonriendo

-Y quien es fate chan –

-si quieres conocerla ven a mi casa – sonriendo maliciosa mente

- QUE VIVE EN TU CASA! si apenas la conoces, ni con yunno fuiste tan rápido, debe tenerte totalmente loca de amor –

- y no sabes cuanto –

-bueno mejor me voy, termina tu trabajo para ir a tu casa quiero saber quién es fate chan- se fue a molestar a más personas

Cuando termine todo Salí y me esperaba hayate muy impaciente, ¿ tanto quiere conocer a fate chan? pero se va a llevar una sorpresa bien grande cuando se dé cuenta que fate chan es un perro je je je .

-Vamos nanoha-

-Tanto quieres conocerla?-

-claro porque parece que ella te hace feliz-

- creo que sí, es que es están tierna –

-jejeje, oh mira nanoha es yunno – dijo con odio

- mm- asintió-

-ho-hola nanoha chan, yagami - saludo el hurón

- hola yunno-con testaron al unisón

-yo quería hablar contigo nanoha –

-Ella y tú no tienen nada que hablar- dijo una hayate enojada

-disculpe pero es con nanoha y no con usted yagami-

-yunno, hayate tiene razón no tengo nada que hablar contigo

-pero pero nanoha – acercándoles

- aléjate de ella yunno- le dijo a hayate – vamos nanoha quiero ir a ver a fate chan – agarrándole la mano

-quien es fate -

-es una muchacha que conoció ayer después de lo que tú le eristes con Nakajima – sonrió- y parece que nanoha le gusta –

- me estas engañando-

-TU FUISTE EL QUE PRIMERO EN ENGAÑARME – llorando

- she- enojado – pero no fue en la primera vez que la conocí-

Asi que desde mucho antes me estuviste engañando –con la mirada baja

-ohh-yo…yo..yo

-nanoha es mejor que nos vayamos– agarrándole la mano

-creo que si – se fueron dejando a un hurón enojado , confundido y estúpido

Cuando llegamos a la casa abri la puerta lo único que yo y hayate vimos fue una sombra que me taqueo

-Nyaaa fate chan para me haces cosquillas – tratando de quitársela

-Espera nanoha esa es fate chan- sorprendida

-Sip – acariciando a fate chan

-pero es un perro –señalando a fate chan-porque no me dijiste –

-tú no medejastes a serlo – parándose

-bueno tienes razón es mi culpa –

-bueno aprende a escuchar, fate chan ella es hayate mí mejor a miga-

-Woof-

- encantada de conocerte-

-Woof-

-jejeje veo que le agradas-

-jejejeje-

-hayate me acompañas es que tengo que llevar a fate chan donde shamal-

-jejejeje claro-sonriendo

Cuando salimos de la casa para ir donde shamal para que revise a fate , pero me llamo la tensión la luna

-Mira hayate, fate chan la luna esta bella hoy no- deteniendo el caminado

-Woof-

-Sip , eso me recuerda la historia de la luna azul – retomando el caminado

-Historia de la luna azul –mirándola con curiosidad

-he no la as escuchado-sorprendida

-Nop- avergonzada

-bueno cuentan, cuando la segunda luna llena en un mismo mes que si pides un deseo a la luna azul este se hace realidad -

-Ohh-sorprendida

Cuando llegamos donde shamal le pedí que le isiera un examen general a fate chan entonces tomo a fate y se la llevo a otra habitación, después de 2 horas salieron

-Bueno fate chan está bien solo por su pata izquierda que esta herida lo de más se encuentra bien-

-No es grave –preocupada

-No, solo tienes que aplicar esta crema y que tomo estas pastillas –

-Una pregunta que raza es fate chan -

-es un Golden Retriever –mirando a fate chan-

-Gracias shamal, mejor nos vamos vienes hayate-

-no-mirando a shamal- Signum vendrá a ver a shamal y yo me iré con ella –

-Está bien es mejor irnos antes que oscurezca –agarrando a fate- hasta luego shamal, hayate –

-Hasta luego nanoha – dijeron al unisón

Cuando íbamos de vuelta a la casa me llamo la a tensión la luna estaba de color azul, lo que me recordó lo que hayate dijo

Mmmm no pasa nada si no lo intento- ***************

Mmmm jejeje savia solo era una historia vamos fate chan-

-Woofff-

Cuando llegamos a la casa comimos, nos bañamos y no fuimos a dormir pero lo que no me di que el cuerpo de fate chan cambio

Cuando me levante sentí calor pero no ese calor era un calor agradable se siente bien estar en vuelta en unos brazos frajiles pero protectores…espere unos brazos me levanté de golpe

-Kya-gritando

-Nanoha que pasa - se levanto

-Co-como sabes mi nombre- asustada , hay esta un cuerpo de una mujer desnuda

-como si soy fate chan –sonriendo-…..espera un segundo soy humana –su orejas y cola salieron- bueno casi humana –mirándose

Pe-pe-pero como sucedió –

-No lo sé-parándose

-oye donde va…..cuidado- apañándola

-Lo-lo siento-muy cerca de la cara de nanoha

-Des-descuida-parándose

-Es que me cuesta caminar en dos piernas – tambaleándose

-jejeje tranquila-soltando una risilla

-no tirrias nanoha –

Bueno, bueno lo siento lo mejor es donde hayate para que me ayude a clararlo-

-mm-asintiendo

-te daré ropa para que tela pongas –  
le di unas prendas me di cuenta que mi ropa le queda pequeña .

Después de cambiarnos nos dirigimos a la casa de hayate

-hola nanoha – saludo una niña de pelo naranjado

-hola vita esta hayate-

-Si pasa- viendo a fate

-mm a vita ella es fate chan, fate chan vita-

-Hola vita –

-hola fate chan -

-y hayate-

-en la oficina como siempre leyendo –señalando la puerta

-Ok, gracias –

Toc toc toc

-pasen –

-con permiso hola hayate-

Hola nanoha –mirando a fate-hola mmmm quien es -

-a ella es fate chan –

-a hola fate chan-

-Hola hayate –

-…fate pero así no es como se llama tu perro-sorprendida

-bueno eso es por lo que vine –rascándose la nuca – cuando me levante fate chan tenia esta apariencia -

-mmmm ya veo y como ocurrió-

-mmmm no se –miro a hayate- no te sorprende que fate chan se un humano

-mmm no –sonriendo-y tu fate chan sabes algo

-yo tampoco se-mirando por otro lado y moviendo la cola. Creo que está ocultando algo pensamos hayate y yo

-jejeje sebe divertida

-hayate –

-bueno bueno –moviendo las manos- puede ser que anoche paso algo

-mm no lose –pensando- cuando terminamos con shamal nos dirigimos a la casa nada mas-

-Nanoha y lo de la luna –con sus orejas levantadas, mirando a su pies

-la luna –

-ahhh la luna –recordando- si cierto pedí un deseo a la luna pero pensé que no pasaría nada porque era una historia a demás yo no pedí que fate chan fuera humano

-entonces que pediste-

Mmmm bueno- mirando a otro lado

-nanoha- dijeron al unisón

-bueno que pudiera en contra a mi príncipe de mis sueños, pero no sé por qué fate chan es humano -

- jejeje –

-hayate mejor no digas nada – agarrando a fate chan- vamos fate chan a comprarte ropa

-aaa ya sevan –

-Si adiós –

-Adiós hayate-

Cuando salimos de la casa de hayate nos fuimos al centro comercial le compre bastante ropa a fate chan, no fue tan difícil comprarle ropa porque todo le quedaba bien y todos los chicos y chicas que pasaban se quedaban viendo a mi fate chan que estoy pensando bueno no los culpo porque ella es tan hermosa y medí cuenta que su busto es más grande que el mío, le pregunte si quería salir a comer algo, me contesto que si está muy feliz cuando nos dirigimos a los puestos de comida vimos a yunno , yunno nos vio venia muy enojado hacia nosotros tenía miedo que me haga algo y mas a fate chan

-tu maldita zorra – serrando su mano

Venía a golpearme solo cerré los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego solo escuche a alguien gritar de dolor así que abrí los ojos, me sorprendió lo que vi la cara de yunno pegado a la paren y fate sosteniéndolo por detrás con el brazo del de yunno en su espalda

-ahhhh-con la grimas en los ojos – suéltame –

-nunca escúchame bien nuca vas a tocar a nanoha o las timarla – con enojo

-ah-presionando con más fuerza

-fate chan suéltalo por favor –

-pe-pero-

Disculpe señoritas ocurre algo aquí- llego el guarda

Fate chan Soltó a yunno

-nada verdad –viendo a yunno con odio

-s-si-siiiiii-sobándose la mano

-jejeje creo que tenemos que irnos fate chan – agarrando la mano de fate chan

-sip-pasando a la par de yunno y detediendose- es mejor que no te vuelvas a cercar a nanoha o hacerle algo porque sino teveras conmigo y te ira muy mal escuchaste hurón de mierda -lo mira con odio

-tsk-yunno apretó sus puños –tu no me mandas y nanoha me pertenece y puedo hacer con ella lo que yo quiera –sonriendo

- nanoha no te pertenece y ya te lo advertí si le llega a suceder algo o le pasa algo te las veras conmigo-comenzó a caminar…oh eso sí que me sorprendió lo que fate chan dijo

Notas de autor

Me disculpo por mi tardanza -.-

Espero que le gusten este cap. muy pronto subiré el siguiente


End file.
